


Play

by glassgoblin



Series: Carol's Word-A-Day Calendar [127]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 08:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4699943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another boring night, another board game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play

Tara threw up her hands, which meant that all of the play money she was holding went flying up also. She sighed as it floated back down to the game board. “You are a horrible person, and I am glad that you were never one of my real landlords.”

Carl smirked and collected the money, “I am too. You would never have paid your rent on time.” He laughed and shifted to the side so she missed him when she reached over to poke his shoulder. “I think we should play this more often. I didn’t even know they made a Star Wars version of Monopoly, this board is so cool.”

“You should see the Star trek version, or the one for Lord of the Rings.” Eugene was counting his money on the other side of the table, sorting through the different kinds of bills before taking the dice and rolling for his next turn. He landed on one of the few properties still available and bought it immediately. “Lucky roll for me.” He gave Tara a crooked smile, “Maybe I should blow on your dice before you roll the next time?”

She shook her head slightly, “I think I should have Rosita do that. She seems luckier than you.”

Carl rolled his eyes, “I don’t care if you have the whole neighborhood blow on them as long as you take your turn and stop talking about it.”

Tara laughed, “I will when it is my turn, but right now it happens to be your turn still, Carl.” She shifted to stand, “I’m going to get a drink, anyone else want something while I’m up?”

Carl shook his head, a little flushed, but the others asked for more lemonade. He was more patient this time and simply handed the dice to Tara when she returned. “I want to play that fandom scrabble that you and Eugene taught me, that was fun.”

“Well, you’ll have me beat at this game pretty soon, so if it isn’t too late and your dad doesn’t object we can play a game tonight.” She grinned at him and resisted the urge to tousle his hair.


End file.
